rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Hardtimes Henry
Hardtimes Henry is a character who is found at the Spawn Point. He is for beginner players, who need to know how to get started. Personality Hardtimes Henry seems to be a nice guy. He is a hobo, and yet he has plenty of money to offer for rewards, with brown rugged hair, a ripped brown t-shirt, surprisingly clean dark jeans, and white shoes. He seems like he is convinced easily, as proven if you tell him you aren't new. Missions Hardtimes Henry has two missions that new players can play, or players that have already played the game but want to make more money off of missions. Mission #1 (Buy a new car) * You say: How do I get a car? * Henry replies: See that building behind me? At the front desk is a dude who will sell you some sweet rides. * You reply: Awesome, I'll go get one right now! To complete this mission, go to the gray building with huge windows in front of you, AKA Spencer Auto Sales. Enter it, and press F, or touch Spencer (for mobile users) to interact with Spencer. * Spencer says: Welcome to my dealership, would you like to see my selection? * You reply: Sure! You will now enter the car customization, so customize your car! When you have finished that, go back to Hardtimes Henry, and press F or touch him to interact with him. Henry will repeat what he says to you when you first interact with him, then choose I got a car! * Henry replies: Cool. Here's some free money. * You say: Oh. (accept reward) You will then earn $500 dollars. It is still unclear why you earn this money as Hardtimes Henry is a hobo, but that's game mechanics for you. Mission #2 (Earn more money!) * You say: How do I earn more moneyz? * Henry replies: Now we're talking! If you want a job, head on over to Nomburger down the road. * You reply: What do I do when I get there? * Henry says: You just step into one of those totally realistic blue portals and then click on stuff. * You reply: Wow, that sounds so fun! Now head on down to Nomburger, which is the building on the north-east side. Once you get inside Nomburger, go to the front desk and either choose Food Clerk (Retail career) or Line Cook (Cuisine career) and choose start. Now do your job, and whenever you are bored or feel you have done enough, click end shift. Click here to learn more about how to do certain jobs. When done that, go back to Hardtimes Henry and interact with him. * You say: I worked a shift! * Henry will reply: Nice dude, want some more free money? * You reply: <3 (accept reward) Now you just collected another $800 dollars from a hobo... somehow. Speech When you first press F to interact with him, he will say "New here? I'll give you some advice if you remember me when you're rich and famous." If you don't talk to him about missions, there is more you can say to the hobo. First, you can say that you aren't new. * Henry replies: Yes you are. * You say: No I'm not. * Henry replies: Alright, you convinced me. * You say: Yis... You can also choose to just not talk to Henry by saying "No thanks". Trivia * During the 2016 Christmas update, Henry wore a Santa hat. * During the 2016 Halloween update, Henry were like a zombie. Category:RoCitizens Category:People Category:Missions Category:Other Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Lifestyle Category:Quest Category:Hardtimes Henry Category:Christmas Event 2016 Category:Hallloween Event 2016